The present invention relates generally to industrial trucks also referred to as burden carriers. More specifically, the invention is directed to a vehicle that can be used to move or haul various types of equipment and perform various ancillary tasks. Industrial trucks typically find applications in, for example, factories, construction sites, farms and grounds keeping. They have also been fitted with additional seats in order to shuttle people from place to place.
In the past, industrial trucks have been large and difficult to maneuver. It has been found that there is a need for a relatively small and narrow industrial truck that is economical and easy to maneuver. Further, past industrial trucks have been powered by dedicated power sources through mechanical or hydraulic transmissions. Many of these vehicles carry an additional power source such as a generator as part of the equipment load. It has been found that it is desirable to utilize the additional power source as the main power source for the industrial truck to keep weight, maintenance and operating cost down. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
The present invention includes, among other things, a drive portion often referred to as a tractor and a trailer portion. The drive portion includes a pair of wheels operatively connected to an electric motor. The drive portion further includes an articulated steering mechanism.
The trailer portion is connected to the drive portion by a pivot and a steering linkage. The trailer portion includes a pair of wheels. The trailer portion includes a bed for supporting equipment. In one embodiment, the trailer portion supports equipment having auxiliary power outlets. This equipment includes, for example, engine drive generator, batteries, constant voltage generators, fuel cells and micro-turbines. The motor of the drive portion is in electrical communication with the power outlets.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an industrial truck that is relatively small and easy to maneuver.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.